To Know the Future Is To Have A Massive Headache
by MyOwnObsessionAlways
Summary: Thalia's human again, but then these people come, obviously mad, saying they're from the future, and what's this Poseidon is trying to strangle Apollo? EHHH! Warnings: Slash, Femslash, minor suggestive themes and Extreme overprotectiveness from a few Gods(POSEIDON). Apollo/Percy


I promised male!Percy and I shall deliver.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that honour belongs to Rick Riordan.

I do own the futures, they're my creation.

…...

Chapter 1

It was a chaotic, sunny afternoon at Camp Half-Blood, Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus had awoken from being a pine tree of 6 years, a mere 2 hours ago.

To put it lightly, the Athena cabin was in a flurry of research, Chiron was panicking, Percy Jackson was brooding, and Thalia herself was confused.

Percy's POV

I really hate life.

I stared at the mosaic (Annabeth before you asked) ceiling of my cabin, for about an hour, which was surprising considering my ADHD

Thalia Grace.

The name left bitterness in the pit of my stomach, but not for the reasons one might suspect. Not because I enjoyed my place as the only Big Three demigod, not because of the _mysterious _prophecy, but because of Luke Castellan.

Luke…

I stuffed a pillow into my face. Luke had always talked about Thalia lovingly, with love he never gave to me. Everyone thinks I hardly had anything to do with Luke last year, but he was the one to teach me everything.

My first.

I gave him my first kiss, my loyalty, my love and what did he do, throw it back in my face, along with a murder attempt.

I should hate him for it.

'Percy! Percy!'

'What's up G-man?' I forced a smile out.

'Go-oo-odds,' he panted, 'outside.'

Wow, they certainly thought highly of Thalia didn't they? I desperately squashed down the bitterness at the thought my 'father' was probably there too.

For his niece but not his son. Wonderful.

'What do they want?'

Grover shook his curly head 'NO!' he shouted.

'No what?' Maybe he needed to be in a straight jacket? Along with everyone else in this camp.

He waved his arms wildly around, 'they're Gods, but Mr D doesn't recognise a single one of them… and… and they're LOOKING FOR YOU!'

Annabeth came running up, glared at Grover, before grabbing me and dragging my body like it was a doll to the Mess Hall.

Third Person POV

The moment Percy was in sight, a blur flew past everyone, knocking him to the ground. The 'blur' turned out to be a girl, with golden waves and sea-green eyes. She had a huge, dimpled grin, and looked to be around the age of 5.

'Mama, why are you so small?'

Everyone averted their eyes, some trying to hold back their snickers at the title 'Mama' that was given to Percy.

'Errr…'

Seeing that Percy didn't recognise her, her smile crumbled, and doe eyes started to tear. She

sobbed, glistening tears rolling down rosy cheeks.

Everyone leaned away.

Annabeth shot him a look, plainly saying 'well, what are you going to do?' in response to his silent plea of 'HELP ME!'

'Eleanor, come here sunshine,' Percy looked up, the man who spoke, had him rearing (what was he a horse now?) back in shock.

He looked like the most horrible reminder of Luke, but Percy couldn't find it in himself to hold anything but affection and pride, which was weird… and creepy, because he had never seen the blonde before in his life.

The blonde (Percy really needed to stop calling him that) picked up the sniffing child, rubbing circles on her back.

The thirteen year old stood up, looking over the new arrivals in more detail. The golden haired child had her hair in two adorable pigtails, she had baby fat, but was still slim (_it was probably a_ _goldly thing_ mused Percy), with a button nose and pouty lips. She didn't look at all dangerous, with her frilly blue sundress.

The man_no _17 year old teenager holding her was another story, now he definitely looked like he could be a fatal injury to his enemies. He easily towered over most at 6'03'', with straight dark blonde locks, that curled slightly as they reached his neck, his eyes were a cyan blue, framed with thick lashes. Unlike Luke he had no scar, and on second glance had no other similarities other than hair and eye colour. His jaw was strong, nose straight and form muscular much like the statues from the museums. He was in a simple white muscle tank, jeans and converse.

'Theo,' a smooth voice called, 'isn't it time we try to find a solution for this… problem?' Everyone looked away towards who had spoken.

She was obviously the other teen's sister, most likely his twin, and she was beautiful in a regal, bordering on cruel way, at 5'07'', with tanned skin, high cheeks, and the same cyan orbs. Her hair though, hung in raven curls down to mid back, bangs swept aside. A spaghetti top hugged slim curves, as khaki shorts bared lean legs. She too was wearing converse.

'You know we won't get one until _she_ wants us to.'

'I suppose it can't be helped.'

Theodore's (Theo) POV

I silently smirked at my future mother's delicate frown.

He would probably ground me if he knew I called him with female terms still.

The entire hall suddenly hushed, as people fell to their knees (some rather unwillingly), in the presence of the Olympian Gods.

All of course except the future gang, and –tada- you guessed it Mum, well he didn't until Aunt Annie pulled him down.

Honestly she could be so boring at times.

Apollo's POV

I could definitely see why Uncle Poseidon was so worried, Perseus was practically destined to be beautiful youth, and even now he was a temptation.

_The temptation of the sea._

Windblown raven hair curled behind his ears, framing a slightly feminine face, with a button nose and the most enchanting pairs of sea-green eyes. Now that was unusual, Uncle P's children never got his eyes. He stood around 5'03'', rather tall for his age, with an athletic build, and a hint of curves; I hope for Uncle P's sake he isn't too interested in the male species, or there might be a lot of grandchildren of Poseidon popping out soon.

He wasn't the reason all the Olympians were gathered though, as interesting as he is.

Even my darling sister, Thalia wasn't the reason.

No the reason, or rather _reasons _were the group of 9. Of 9 gods.

They were all related obviously, but some more noticeably than others.

A girl stepped forward, the spokesperson then. There was a hint of Cherokee descent in her, but otherwise she looked a lot like the children of Athena, although her hair was straight and browner than the golden blonde Athena's children had. The grey eyes were a mirror image though.

'Please put your weapons away, and yes Ares I do mean you,' she gave a bored look in Ares's direction, 'now why don't we introduce ourselves,' she turned to a blonde teen, 'Theo you start.'

He rolled his eyes muttering under his breath, before clearing his throat, 'Well I'm Theo if you haven't guessed already, and I'm 17 years old. I was born on June 7th 2014,' he glared down the protests starting, 'so yes I am from the future,' he looked to the girl by his side, 'your turn.'

She shook some unruly curls out of her face, 'I'm Lydia, and yes, I am Theo twin sister,' she gestured to the dozing infant,' that's our sister, Eleanor, she's 5 and her birthday is on October the 18th 2026.'

'And how do we know you're telling the truth?' Hera questioned suspiciously.

Lydia smirked, 'well the fact the God of Truth hasn't blasted us for lying yet is saying something,' her tone was innocent, sarcasm dripped of every word and she talked to Hera as if she was a child.

Third Person POV

'Well, as interesting as this is, I think it's about time to finish your introductions?'

Everyone turned to the newest arrival (Déjà vu much).

She was slender and tall, with softly tanned skin, perfect features that seemingly shifted ever so often, hair that was wavy blonde one second, and straight and navy the next. Her eyes were never matching.

Lydia sighed, 'you're still shifting,' she commented.

The woman hummed, 'I know, I just got back from setting up this really cute wizard, with his ex-archenemy, who's also his parents murderer.'

'His parents murderer, really?' disbelief coloured Lydia's voice, 'how long did that take?'

'A couple of weeks, oh and I might have slipped some Aphrodisiac in there,' finally the woman's features started to settle, until standing there was a 5'10'' 20 year old, with a creamy complexion, aristocratic features, shifting eyes of blues and greens, framed by long, straight, auburn locks. Her clothing formed into a chiffon blouse, pencil skirt and dangerously high heels that looked like they could stab someone, which matched the blood red lipstick perfectly.

She went over to Aphrodite, greeting her in French, kissing both of her cheeks.

The rest of the Olympians shivered, at the matching smirks shared between the two beautiful women.

Percy blinked, sighed under his breath, decided all of this was just another crazy dream and walked back to his cabin, before any could notice.

'WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!'

Or not.

…...

Does too many ideas at once count as writer's block?

Oh well, hope no one hates me for that.

Ciao

_Question: What is a beta?_


End file.
